Dark Secrets
by Abby-Kitty
Summary: OK, this was an expirament.... You know all of those fics where ranma's a sailor sensei? Well what if it were someone else, someone unexpected? hmmm... Well if your wondering who it is then read and find out! enjoy!


Dark Secrets  
  
By Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Ranma 1/2 and neither do you so there.  
  
Ok, this is my second shot at writing this type of fic so bear with me. As for the summary, well I got tired of just reading about RANMA being a Sailor Sensei, he's a guy for Christ's sake! So have fun! It's a form of entertainment meant for fun not flames! Don't take it too seriously! Have fun, and enjoy!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Remembrance  
  
Darkness, that's all that there seemed to be in this passage between dimensions and worlds, a tunnel as endless as time it's self, with openings every so often, it was slowly giving way to reveal a figure. A figure that; if one even cared to watch, that was small at first yet seeming to become larger and more detailed with every step it took. The oppressive blackness around the person revealed the proud figure of a young woman walking through into the unknown space that made the porthole. The darkness seemed able to swallow even the greatest light, yet it didn't seem able to touch her. The strange woman's body emitted a calm, confident orange glow that kept the darkness at bay while her deep golden colored irises were set in determination as she stared into the ebon abyss. Her skin seemed to glow an ivory hue that contrasted greatly with the flickering black orange of her hair, if one looked closely they would see, the orange highlights moving and flickering like flames as her hair moved in the slightest.  
  
She wore a black leotard that faded into orange fire around her hips in the form of a short skirt. The leotard was strapless and a small red-gold eight- pointed star connected to the top of the leotard to a long black cloak. The cloak seemed to shift in colors that would blend in with any surrounding giving it's mistress a detached look causing her appearance to fade in and out of the darkness. On her hands two black wristbands flickered like fire in the smallest of light and even with the greatest eyesight one would not be able to see the seams making the band appear as if it were a part of her skin. Two combat boots adorned her dainty feet giving her innocent appearance a hard edge, they two seemed to take light and make it dance along the black material like red-orange flames. Each one of her fingernails was painted a blood red as well as her soft-full lips. She wore a black chocker adorned with a simple golden-red eight-pointed star. Her heart shaped face held silent wisdom as well as many secrets and on her forehead was a deep gold eight-pointed star.  
  
Soon a light began to appear at the end of the passage and a smile lit the young woman's soft ivory features. Her step quickened and a small amount of laughter erupted out of her throat as excitement bombarded her senses. She soon began to run, her cloak flapping out behind her dramatically as she erupted out into the light on a large field on her home, Earth. The young girls bizarre appearance upset a few of the birds that had been resting nearby as her feet made contact with the blessedly soft touch of cool grass on the sacred grounds of Atlantica. She pushed back her cloak and held her hands out wide in jubilance as she let the suns warm rays soak into her overly pale skin.  
  
A deep chuckle interrupted her sun basking; and worshiping, as she whipped around to see a tall man with short black hair adorned in silver armor, "Well, I didn't expect to see you so soon Akana." The man smiled.  
  
The aforementioned young woman pouted cutely and held her hands on her hips, "That's all you have to say to your sister Edimoion (AN: I spelled that wrong I know it!)?"  
  
The man know as prince Endimoion grinned at the younger girl and held out his arms causing princess Akana to yell a greeting happily and to jump into her brothers arms giving him a huge bear hug and causing him to grunt. She laughed from his obvious discomfort and grinning, took his hand slowly walking toward the huge white castle that was Akana's home. She smiled as she told her brother of her travels through the black holes that were known as the passages through dimensions. He listened patiently with a gentle smile reveling in his limited time with her. He loved Akana dearly, but worried why she had come home earlier then she had been scheduled.  
  
She was known as the sensei of darkness and light, The messenger or carrier of magic, Sailor Cora, (sailor raven). She was the most powerful of the Sensei no one really knew of the real potential and power that Akana held within her. Her power was the well that every other Sensei used to create their own power, the power of the black hole, Akana's domain, the power that she fed off of came from there and it was a well of power so vast and dense that the other sensei's powers paled in comparison to it. Because of the mysterious power that she held within herself Akana was often shunned and feared, for this she was forced to work in the treacherous domains of the black holes.  
  
Endimoion searched his sister's feelings and felt the obvious anxiety telling him that she was worried about something; a fact that she had left out about her recent travels perhaps? He tried prying into her mind; something he'd been able to do since he was very young, and was startled to hear her giggle suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" he said intelligently.  
  
"Endimoion, you silly idiot!" He looked confused, "Stop worrying about me and stop trying to find answers by reading my mind! Can't you just ask me once in a while? And besides if your worried about me you won't be able to solve the many problems that could occur if you and a certain Moon Princess don't stop you're silly romances."  
  
His expression went from confused to annoyed extremely fast, "Akana.." He growled, "What did I tell you about reading my mind?"  
  
His sister grinned, "It's not my fault if a picture of Serenity is RIGHT THERE! I don't even need to read your mind to see your obvious attraction to Serenity!" She stuck her tongue out at him and glared.  
  
He glared at her before grinning, "what about this dragon I see hovering around in your own mind?"  
  
Akana stopped walking with her eyes wide and a small blush appearing on her cheeks, "Endimoion..!" She threatened.  
  
He just grinned, "Come on," He was far ahead of her by now, "slowpoke!"  
  
She stood there for a few minutes before smiling and beginning to run after him.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Ugh," A young woman resembling Akana groaned as she slowly pushed the yellow covers on her bed away from her, "That dream again." She muttered as she sat with her legs dangling of the side of the bed with her head in her hands.  
  
"Why do I keep having that dream?" her hands fell from her face revealing deep chocolate brown eyes set in a soft heart shaped, ivory colored, face.  
  
Her short blue-black hair fell in a tangled mess around her head framing her face gently. Out side the wind seemed to pick up and a black raven landed outside her window, it's eyes flashing gold for a minute second. Then as quickly as the bird had come, it flew off in a whirlwind of black feathers. The girls chocolate irises snapped to where the bird had been as though she sensed the creature's departure.  
  
"OI! Akane!" A voice yelled from downstairs snapping the girl out of her forming thoughts, "You 'wanna be late for school?"  
  
Akane's eyes widened and she groaned as she looked at the clock, "Crud! I'm gonna be late!" To the voice downstairs she yelled, "I'll be right there! Hold your horses Ranma!" She got up and ripped of her pajamas hurrying to get dressed.  
  
She was about to leave for the bathroom when something on her bed stand glinted from the sunlight from the window and caught her eye. She walked over to the strange spark of light and lifted the object causing it up almost fearfully. In her hands was a golden-red locket in the shape of an eight-point star.  
  
"What?" she asked in wonder and fear.  
  
A strange sense of de' ja vu settled over her stomach as she moved the piece of jewelry in the light watching fascinated as the light flickered up the locket in an illusion of fire.  
  
"Common Tomboy!" Ranma yelled once again knocking her out of her second reverie that morning.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm coming baka!" She yelled as she slipped the locket around her neck her haste and ran down the stairs to catch up to her fiancé.  
  
She didn't notice the Raven take flight and begin to follow she and her fiancé to school.  
  
OK! Took me a few days to get this chapter written and then REWRITTEN three times so I apologies for the shortness of the chapter.so tell me what you think if you like and if you don't want to say anything then don't! ^_^ It's your choice, it'd be nice yes, but it's how you feel! I hope you enjoyed it! Ja for now!  
  
-Abby Kitty 


End file.
